


The trail

by outshinebycomparison



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outshinebycomparison/pseuds/outshinebycomparison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beebs unfairly axed The Crimson Field, a wonderful miniseries about VAD nurses during World War One. This is what I imagined happened after the last episode aired. Especially focused on the Kitty and Thomas relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1915

When they stopped kissing, Kitty took her hands off Thomas's shoulders very slowly and locked her gaze with his. She got lost in them again, her heart light in her chest. Thomas, on the other hand, was in awe and felt his heart racing even faster.

Thomas began turning his cap in his hands when Kitty gestured to him to sit down on a trunk nearby. He obeyed and then turned himself to look back at her. It was all so sudden. It was only a few days earlier that he was trying to understand what to do about his feelings for Kitty, when she had made it clear she wasn't there to get entangled. And now she had told him the reason she had stepped back and asked to meet him. He sensed there was more to tell. As it was up to Kitty to let him know, he spoke what he knew he owed her.

"I'm very sorry for what happened in the operating tent. The things I said …they were wrong and I was a fool for assuming them"

"Apologies accepted. Haven't we all been guilty of that?" Kitty said quietly.

Thomas cleared his throat and added "But, there is one thing I'm actually not sorry about"

Kitty looked puzzled "Is there?"

"Aye" He looked down at her waist with a nervous smile. Kitty opened and closed her mouth.

"You stopped" she reminded him.

"You know it wasn't the right time. It took me so much strength and will to stop" He blushed.

"Now you don't have to anymore" She said leaning over him to kiss him again, surprised by her own boldness.

"Kitty, would you talk to me about what has happened to you? "He paused but then quickly added "Or if you don't want to now, whenever you want…I mean"

"No no, it's fine. I want to tell you. You'll change your opinion about me, though"

"Well, let me be the judge of that, right?" He smiled reassuringly.

Kitty told him her story from the beginning; the reasons she had gotten married, pushed by her mother because their financial situation was difficult, and Vincent was the son of family friends who had always showed a keen interest in her. In the beginning things were good, but it didn't take much for Vincent to show his true nature as an abusive man. He was verbally aggressive, and later it turned physical. When Sylvie was born, things seemed to get better, but then he went back to his old habits.

Kitty endured it all for the sake of her daughter but she arrived at the point, around six months before the start of the war, that she had enough of that hell. She knew it was nearly impossible for a woman in her position to divorce her husband. She had met another man, and she hastily made the decision of escaping with him, taking Sylvie with her.

They went to live in the West End, but it wasn't a suitable place for a little girl, and they started to find themselves in an economical struggle.

With a heavy heart Kitty brought Sylvie back home. Leaving her daughter was much harder than leaving home at first. Kitty, as she couldn't herself go back home, asked her mother for help, but she was furious because Kitty had dishonored the family and didn't want anything to do with her. Vincent wouldn't let her see Sylvie again, his cruel words still sounding in her head.

Kitty felt destroyed and defeated. In the meantime war had broken out and Kitty, after lingering in her heartache for some time, had come upon a pamphlet about the V.A.D. organization. Kitty read it over several times before making up her mind. She had never properly worked in her life, the only thing she thought she could do was taking care of her daughter, although in the light of the recent events she had questioned herself if she had been a good mother. She needed to escape a situation that appeared unsolvable and to do something with her life. Joining the V.A.D. seemed at the moment her only way out of things.

Thomas had listened to her silently, almost holding his breath. There were moments where he had gasped loud, but it was when Kitty had recapped Vincent's visit to France that he exclaimed "Bloody bastard!"

He stood up and mumbled "If I'd been there I would have killed him"

"That's why I'm glad it was Miles who was there. I can't thank him enough for his help and discretion" She said.

"At least you're free from your husband" Thomas asserted "What do you want to do now?"

She shook her head "I don't know. My mother wrote me that I'm dead to her. And since I'm not a respectable woman anymore, I have no possibility to have my daughter back, or even to see her again"

"To me you are a respectable woman" He said firmly "You made a brave choice, I don't know how many would have done it" He took her hands in his. "Yes, you have paid a very big price for this, but not for a second I believe you don't deserve to have your child back or to be happy again. We'll do something, I promise you!"

Kitty's eyes got misty when Thomas said  _we._ She knew he hadn't realized he had said so and that made him even more remarkable.

"We should go back now. But there's one more thing we need to talk about…" he said.

"Us" she finished the sentence for him.

"This is complicated, but my feelings for you…they are real" He said softly.

"So are mine. Oh my God, so are mine!"

"But we both know the rules. As you said, if anybody finds out, you'd be the one sent away. And that wouldn't be fair"

"We'll have to live day by day and be discreet"

"I'm not sure if I can do that" He sighed "It's going to be a struggle for me to stay away from you"

"If there is something I learned from my marriage, it's how to keep up the appearances" She said in a bitter-sweet tone "I'll teach you"

Kitty left first. After a few minutes Thomas followed her. He reached his tent, where Miles was sitting on his bed reading a magazine of his. Thomas greeted him and exchanged a few words. Thomas thought that he'd have to talk to Miles sooner or later. He was his best friend and he needed to be told. He believed Miles didn't really fancy Kitty, but he would have certainly questioned why he had kept everything for himself. Although Thomas knew Miles quite well, he suddenly thought that he wasn't so sure of his reaction.

His shift would start in less than two hours, so he let himself drop on the bed and closed his eyes. All he could see were Kitty's dark eyes and her smile as he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

February 1916

This time Thomas didn't turn away his pass. He, Kitty and two other nurses travelled to Boulogne for the day. Thomas was so nervous he acted grumpily for the whole journey. Kitty was amused but kept talking to the nurses and tried to engage him in the conversation.

The truck left them at the harbor, where Kitty had arrived with the boat almost a year earlier. Thomas waved them and walked away toward the pier, where a cold wind was blowing on his face, cooling his thoughts. The two nurses asked Kitty if she wanted to join them for a walk, but she politely declined stating she had errands to run.

When they left, Kitty joined Thomas at the pier. She touched his arm and whispered "They are out of sight now." Finally Thomas smiled and looked at her in that way that made her blush.

"Shall we sit for a while?" he asked "I made a reservation for half past twelve."

Miles had once mentioned him a bistro near the harbor but lost between the little streets, mostly frequented by locals. Thomas thought it could be a good place for them to have lunch in peace.

They reached the end of the pier and sat down on a wooden bench. They maintained a few inches distance from each other, as there were too many people around, even if fortunately no military personnel was present.

Kitty pointed at another pier at her right "That is where the boat landed when I arrived here."

Thomas motioned for her to continue, listening intently.

"I threw my wedding ring into the water right there. It felt like a liberating gesture to me, but it wasn't the most astonishing thing of that day…"

Thomas raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"When I refused to let you help me get down the truck. I didn't know why back then, but it was like you made me feel…"

"Alarmed? I can tell you a few things about being alarmed." He laughed.

"I didn't expect, or better said, I didn't think I could expect any of this. The field hospital isn't exactly a comfort place, and yet I am finding one in you."

Thomas slowly moved his fingers to touch Kitty's hand that was resting on the bench. Then he quickly pulled it back when a group of sailors walked past them.

"The thing is, you shouldn't stop believing things can change, even in the most unexpected place. I thwarted my destiny because of that. Otherwise I would be working in a factory in Glasgow like my parents and I wouldn't be a surgeon here on the front line. And it all began when I started running errands for our neighborhood doctor."

Kitty looked at him with fondness "That is how you became interested in medicine?"

"Yes. I would often follow Dr Mc Murphy in his visits. He always explained me things and then it just happened…I thought I could become a doctor. I will always be grateful to him: he helped me prepare for the admission test and he has always supported me.

"He's very important to you."

"He is. I've been writing to him from here. He's retired now but still very interested in the activity, especially what I'm doing here."

"Your story is so inspiring Tom, really."

After a while Thomas stood up from the bench and looked at his wrist watch "I think it's time we go to the restaurant now."

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" She asked innocently.

Thomas smirked. He took her hand and helped her up, walking toward the alley that led to the bistro. He stopped at a corner and stared at her, his blue eyes becoming suddenly deeper. Then he grabbed her gently by the waist, and pulled her close, his nose and mouth almost touching hers. Kitty felt numb.

"We have so little time" he whispered "What I want to do…" He backed away a little sighing "I wish we had this night for us, do you understand?" Kitty nodded and rested her forehead on his chest "I do."

The bistro was a really small place. The tables were all for two people, all placed against each other. Luckily there weren't many people there and they were all French, who didn't care of English couples in service who shouldn't spend their time together. Kitty and Thomas were able to sit quietly one in front of the other, their knees touching. They sat and talk until closing time, when the owner kindly reminded them that he needed to clean the place for the evening opening. Thomas talked to her about his life in Glasgow and his family. With his job he had managed to pay for his siblings' education. Theresa was a school teacher and Alexander was in engineering school. He also had enlisted for the war, but he was in the navy, somewhere in the North Sea. His parents were still working in a steel factory.

"Do they look like you?" she asked

"The three of us, we're all copies of my father. With the sole difference that my sister is a darling! I have a picture of the three of us, I'll show it to you one day."

"I would love to see them! I am an only child…how many times I wished I had a brother or a sister while growing up. I felt very lonely often, and for that I became a lonely person!"

"I'm like you…suppose I've been so focused on my goals that I haven't realized that I needed to have more people around me"

"Miles is a good friend for you…although you're like the moon and sun." Kitty asserted

"Miles is like having four different friends in one person" he snorted "And he's definitely the sun between the two of us."

He cleared his voice "Speaking of Miles, I better talk to him tonight. I don't like keeping things from him, even if I'm not sure of his reaction."

Kitty agreed with him. She had always been of the idea that Miles didn't really like her in that way, but he enjoyed i joking about it immensely. Thomas wasn't so sure, but mostly he was afraid that something might change in their friendship.

They paid for their lunch and left the bistro. They strolled for a while together and then went separate ways, as Kitty actually had some purchases to make. They reunited at the port, with Thomas being a little more confident in his charade.

When Thomas arrived at the field hospital, he didn't find Miles, who was most likely having dinner at the canteen as his shift had started in the morning. So he tidied his side of the tent and sat in front of his desk to finish a report that was due in a few days, waiting for Miles. He wasn't hungry, he felt like the emotions of the day had filled not only his soul but his body too.

Miles finally arrived, greeted Thomas by asking how his day off had been, and prepared to go the bed. Thomas gathered up the courage to talk

"Miles, I need to talk to you."

Miles stood silent for a while and looked at him with an expression Thomas wasn't able to decipher.

"It was about time." he said flatly.

Thomas gulped and turned somehow paler.

"I know what you want to talk me about, and yes I know about you and Miss Trevelyan" he said smiling.

"My dear friend" he stood up and walked toward his friend. He stopped at his side and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing how tense Thomas was. "I saw you and Kitty meeting in the woods. I didn't see what happened next but I know what happens when it's about the matters of the heart" he said with a dramatic tone.

"Miles, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, I should have told you straight away and not postpone it. We have been such good friends, and you deserve honesty from me."

"I was actually disappointed when I saw you in the woods, but only because you never, ever mentioned anything of your feelings. I might have known you for a long time, but you are still a hard book to read Tom."

"Yes, I know" he said with a half smile.

"Of course I like Kitty. But I don't have any serious intention concerning her."

"So we're alright?" Thomas asked

"Of course we are" he paused to laugh "It took a woman like Kitty to take off a bit of your armor."

Thomas tilted his head and blushed "Aye. She is very special. I was living an orderly and focused life, and then she came and turned it upside down."

"Oh dear me. Your crush is so touching"

Thomas rolled his eyes. Good old Miles "I wish we were in a different time and place though. If someone finds out about us, it's over for Kitty here. And she's been through a lot already." Miles looked at him in agreement.

"Well, I'll be mute as a tomb my friend but…the next time I see Kitty I am going to ask her what on earth did she find in a bear like you." he winked at his friend "Good night!"


	3. Chapter 3

August 1916

The Battle of the Somme had been ravaging the fields of France since July, and the hospital was working with great effort to save the lives of the wounded soldiers, who kept arriving every single day from the casualty clearing stations.

It was late evening, and Thomas was reading some statistics sitting on his bed, under the weak light of an oil lamp. Miles was in his bed too, half asleep and half checking on his friend. From the look on Thomas's face, Miles could see he was fuming. He opened one eye.

"Dear Tom, it's too late to get mad at those numbers. You can do it tomorrow, get some sleep"

Thomas sighed deeply "You're right, it's late. But I'm already mad and I'm not sure I can sleep right now. If I lay down I would just keep mulling over things"

"Yes and having you rolling in bed would not help me sleep!" Miles said.

Thomas nodded in agreement. Miles had a light sleep.

"Besides…Tom, I'm rather surprised you haven't become cynical over this war"

"Have you?" he asked back.

"I think so. We've been here for two years, I'm getting used to the daily horror" his tone was sarcastic and resigned.

"If I stop and think about it, I'm close to not be able to function as a surgeon anymore. I am at the operating table and I see one soldier after another passing under my knife. I see a body and I don't see the person. It's so….inhuman" he sighed.

"I know. We're just ticking names off a list"

"Wish that could be seen in a positive note" He smirked."I better go and cool off my thoughts"

"Is cooling off your thoughts your new code to say you're meeting up with Kitty?"

He laughed. "No Miles, I'm really just going out and smoke. It's been a tough day, I hope Kitty's getting a good rest" He searched in his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.

On his way out, he bumped into Colonel Brett, who took the occasion to update him on an old question.

"Captain Gillan, I thought I'd talk to you tomorrow, but here you are"

"Sir, is everything all right?"

"Don't worry. I wanted to talk to you about something you've asked me before. Since the situation at the Somme is getting worse" He paused and tightened his lips "…More doctors are needed at the Casualty Clearing Stations. There is the possibility that you might be going there sooner than expected. I know this is something you've been wishing for a long time!"

Thomas gulped "Aye, sir. I… To be honest I was almost giving up at the idea"

"I don't have more specific information at the moment, but in case of transfer, you are on the list now"

"Thank you sir, very much" He said and saluted the Colonel. It was true, Thomas had wished for so long, and perhaps in a more naïve way, to work where there was "real action". These were the words he had used the first time he'd spoken to Colonel Brett.

It had been lately that he hadn't thought much about it anymore, partly because he had plenty of work there, and it was clear by now that the course of the war could change anytime and affect differently the life at the field hospital. And partly because of Kitty, perhaps more than he let himself believe, because it felt a little selfish.

In the meantime, on the other side of the camp, in the nurses tents, Kitty was brushing Flora's long hair. Flora, as usual, was talking incessantly about her day. Flora's cheerful side had not been completely tainted by the events, but she had day by day turned into a mature and hard working young woman. That's why her chatters hadn't turned annoying yet. They were a reminder of the good old days.

Rosalie, sitting opposite of them, was reading a French book about botany. It had been a birthday present from Flora and Kitty, and she had cried a little when she had opened the little package. Rosalie was rather good with French and Kitty ha found the book in Boulogne during her last leave.

Joan was highly missed. Kitty had written a few letters to her and received a brief answer. She seemed to be doing rather well, but censorship didn't allow her to say much.

"I've talked to an orderly who's been going back and forth from the front line. He says he's never seen something like that in the previous battles." Flora had changed the subject.

Rosalie nodded "You can see that in the eyes of every single soldier coming from there. The adjective horrified doesn't even begin to describe them"

"I also heard sister Quayle and sister Carter talking about more doctors and nurses needed at the front line. Some people here have been asking for long time to be transferred to casualty clearing stations , and they might be going sooner than expected" Flora continued while Kitty finally braided her hair.

"Did you eavesdropped them?" Rosalie asked half annoyed and half amused. She had been coughing for a while.

Kitty lowered her head. Miles had once told her that Thomas was really eager to go on the front line, but he had never mentioned his wish to her. She wondered if he still wanted to go there, but at the same time, she knew in her heart that he hadn't changed his mind, he was too valiant.

"We have so much to do here" Kitty sighted. " I would hope Colonel Brett and Matron wouldn't want to let go of our doctors and nurses. Every pair of hands is necessary here. And I mean this in a not selfish way"

Rosalie coughed again increasingly. Kitty and Flora looked at her worried.

"Darling are you getting sick?" Flora asked.

"I think I'm getting a bit of a cold. But I don't understand how could I get it, it's been warm so far"

Kitty stood up.

"I'm going to bring you a cup of tea and some cough syrup so you can have a good night's rest" She said lovingly.

"And you can sleep too" She smiled back" Thank you Kitty".

Kitty put a shawl on and walked quickly to the infirmary. She found a bottle of syrup and then she stopped at the canteen. The orderlies were having a late dinner and had prepared a big brew of tea, so she poured a mug and went back to her tent.

Halfway back she found Tom standing alone and smoking quietly. She didn't recognized him immediately until she saw his unmistakable smile.

"Tom darling, what are you doing here all by yourself?" When he saw her, his face lightened up.

"I went for a walk and a cigarette. It's been….a long day, so to speak" He paused. "Aren't you feeling well?" He asked seeing the mug and the bottle in her hands.

"I'm fine, it's Rosalie. She has a cold, or something like that. I suspect she is also a little exhausted!"

"If she hasn't improved by tomorrow morning, please send her in my office, all right? But a good sleep and you taking care of her should help a little"

Kitty nodded. "Thank you, I'll tell her"

Tom put out his cigarette, he didn't care to finish it. "I'm going to walk you to your quarters, aye?"

He winked and pinched her in the arm.

Colonel Brett was still outside his room, sitting on the chair taking some fresh air. He had many thoughts on his mind, but what he really wanted was to clear it and think of absolutely nothing. It seemed an impossible task.

He noticed Captain Gillan and Kitty Trevelyan walking side by side on the pavement. They were far enough to not see him under the roofing, but he could. And he didn't really like what he saw. They were talking and he saw the intimate and loving way Tom was looking at her. There was no mistake in that. Colonel Brett realized immediately what was going on, and thought how they had managed to keep it secret and for so long. For a moment he wished he hadn't seen them, because whether he liked it or not, it obliged him to talk to Tom very soon. The following morning actually.


	4. Chapter 4

August 1916

Miles entered the operating tent where Tom was finishing cleaning up after an urgent early morning operation. He had successfully saved another leg from being amputated. He seemed quiet, but overwhelmed.

"Tom, Colonel Brett wants to see you. He said to go in his office as soon as possible. I told him you were busy here"

Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend as if he was waiting for him to say something further.

Miles shook his head "I have no idea"

Tom dried his hands and then took off his apron.

"I'll go right away, I'm finished here anyway. Thank you!"

Tom walked quickly to Colonel Brett's office and knocked at his door. At his positive answer he entered cautiously and walked in front of the Colonel's desk. He was sitting there, looking distractedly at some reports.

When he saw Thomas, he lifted his head, placed down the reports and looked at him dismayed.

"Captain Gillan, please have a seat" Thomas obeyed.

"I've called you here because I want to discuss you something. Something I'd rather not"

Thomas was taken aback. Right now he couldn't think of anything unpleasant that the Colonel would discuss with him.

"Last night I saw you walking with Miss Trevelyan and I really wish I hadn't."

Thomas felt for a second that his heart stopped beating. They had only walked together and nobody had really noticed them. What went wrong?

"Sir…I…We didn't do anything inappropriate. We've never done!" He said alarmed.

"No you didn't. But I recognized the way you were looking at each other. It's unmistakable! And if I noticed that, somebody else could have too! Consider yourselves lucky that I was the only one around" He said firmly.

Thomas didn't know what to say. His immediate thought was to protect Kitty.

Colonel Brett continued.

"You have put me into a difficult position. I can't ignore your relationship, you know it is not allowed. And still, I don't know what do" He paused "I also need to speak to Matron Carter"

At the mention of Matron Carter, Thomas jumped up of his chair.

"Please don't! Kitty...Miss Trevelyan cannot be involved, I beg you sir! If Matron learns about this, she will send Kitty home and I can't let this happen. She has been through some very difficult times and she really needs this job! And you must know she has been very good at it" He said it with such passion that left Brett impressed.

He looked at Thomas and shook his head. Then he shifted his legs on his chair and smiled.

"Dear God, you are really in love with this woman!"

"Am I?" He asked to himself, but loudly, still standing up. He frowned and then looked down at Brett with a huge grin on his lips "I apologize sir….yes I am in love with Ki...her." Despite the tricky moment, he felt relieved at this self-revelation. He had no doubt he had fallen in love with Kitty now. The stubborn and opinionated woman had bewitched him with her intelligence, kindness and beauty.

"It would be a lovely thing otherwise, but still, I can't have the two of you working here together, no matter how careful you are"

Thomas sat down.

"There is one thing to do sir then. Put my name first on the list for the Casualty Clearing Stations" He said with a heavy heart.

Brett took a deep breath. Of course Captain Gillan would suggest something like that.

"I hate to lose you because you are one of the best surgeons and I need you here with us. I'll make arrangements for your transfer, if you are really sure"

"Yes sir, that would be my preference. I want Miss Trevelyan to be safe here" Thomas nodded.

"I would think of a dozen safer places than here, but then I don't know the whole story, and I'm not going to ask you"

"Thank you Colonel, I appreciate it so much. I'm forever in debt with you"

"Captain Gillan, let it be clear. I'm not disappointed in you, not at all. But we are living in an extraordinary situation, and rules are the same for everyone!"

"I understand it sir, don't worry" He said and left his office.

Miles was waiting for Tom outside Colonel Brett's office. But when Tom came out, he didn't pay attention to his friend, and rushed back to work, so Miles had to run after him.

"Tom! For god's sake, stop!" He said panting. Tom suddenly turned around and faced his friend.

"What happened, your face looks like thunder….again"

Tom put his hands on his hips and looked down grumbling. Tapping his foot a bit nervously, he said

"The Colonel saw me and Kitty together last night"

"You told me you were going for a walk!" He asked perplexed.

"It's true! We met casually because she was looking for some medicine. It wasn't planned. I don't understand….perhaps I lingered a moment too long with her."

"What happened? Did he scold you?"

"If only it had been just that. I'm leaving"

"NO!" Miles said so loud that he almost startled Tom "Where? Not back home I suppose. You skills cannot be wasted because of a….relationship"

"I'll be posted to a Casualty Clearing Station. Well, I actually asked to be transferred, because I don't want Kitty to be dismissed. You know she needs to stay here"

"I'm appalled Tom" Miles said leaning on a fence "I can't believe this is happening right now. You and Kitty have always been so careful, and you've never done anything indecorous"

"Brett knows it. But rules are the same for everyone. He was going to speak to Matron Carter but I deterred him"

"I'm so sorry Tom. I'll tell you one thing: you are the first real friend I've ever had. And if I haven't gone mad here it's because I've always looked up at you. I'm really going to miss you !"

"Miles….you know I think the same" Tom said with a sad smile. They stood there, leaning on the fence, without saying a word. Tom looked around at the field hospital, which had become his home for the past two years, with the familiar features of the buildings, the tents and the cars. He felt a twitch in his stomach thinking of Kitty. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible, and he could imagine what kind of reaction she would have. And she would have a point actually.

Kitty looked firmly into his eyes. He had never seen her so animated.

"I understand it happened so quickly, but I wish you would have talked to me first before deciding. What if I wanted to be transferred instead of you? Or what if I-" she remarked on the I "if  _I_  wanted to go to a Casualty Clearing Station?"

Thomas closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"The Casualty Clearing Station is too dangerous for you."

"For me? Not for you? Or the rest of the medical staff? You can't be serious" she said with an infuriated and broken voice.

Tom sighed.

"Sylvie" he said quietly. Kitty froze.

"You need to stay alive for her. It doesn't matter if something happens to me, but you….you have a little child who needs you!"

Kitty's heart sink at the thought of her daughter. While she still didn't know if and when she would see her again, Thomas was right. Sylvie was her hope and she couldn't risk her life. But it was something else that had made her angry.

"Tom, don't you ever dare say that again" She said poking his chest with her hand.

He waited.

"It does matter if something happens to you. It matters to me!" She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

Thomas bit his lips and smiled softly.

"Kitty, I love you"

Kitty's jaw dropped. It was the first time she heard those words being said. Actually, she felt like it was the first time she heard them being spoken as true. Vincent had said it a couple of times, but it had always sounded insincere. When she had left her home with another man, it had been a rushed relationship, and the passion had faded away quickly, without turning into something more meaningful. She glanced at Thomas's eyes and she knew she was feeling the same.

"Oh Tom!" she said softly "I love you too"

Tom and Kitty seemed to not know what to do with their hands and laughed nervously. But then it took one look from Tom, and they were done. They shared a long and passionate, but at the same time sad kiss. Tom didn't want to let go, but he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to leave you Kitty, but it needs to be done" He whispered.

She nodded "We'll get through this, I have faith in you"

"And I in you."

A few days later, Tom's transfer order arrived. It was a Casualty Clearing Station near Albert. Kitty couldn't bear to see him leave, so she told him goodbye the night before. Standing there with the Miles, Colonel Brett and the other people, acting like it was just a friend leaving, no, she couldn't do it. Tom understood it, and when he climbed up in the truck he thought he couldn't have done it if she was there.

He gave a last look around the field hospital, and the closed his eyes, while the truck left for good.


	5. Chapter 5

_September 10th 1916_

_Dear Kitty,_

_It's been a week since I arrived at the CCS, but this is the first time I have a real moment to sit down and write to you._

_Busy doesn't even begin to describe how things are here, I barely have had time to shave. And it will be the first thing I do after I finish writing my letters. I share a tent with other two doctors, but I haven't interacted much with them._

_The conditions in which I am operating are far from what I was used to, I literally have to work with what I have. Nevertheless, I am surrounded by hard working and brave people. My admiration for them grows day by day._

_The worst thing is that I miss you. I miss talking to you, looking into your eyes, arguing with you. You are always in my mind when I go to sleep, and that's the best part of my day._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

October 2nd 1916

Dearest Tom,

We are not that far from each other and yet your letter took 3 weeks to arrive here! I didn't know that waiting for a letter could be so draining! But now I'm glad I have it in my hands.

I wish you could have seen Miles when he got yours. He was giggling like a child. He's been quieter since you left, but there is a new nurse here and it looks like she has caught his attention.

I'll keep you updated, of course.

Matron Carter has allowed Rosalie, Flora and I to take on more tasks, as there have been new volunteers coming in. If the hospital is running well, it's because of her, with all due respect to Colonel Brett. She knows how to manage this place.

My heart is divided in two, one part belongs to Sylvie, and the other one belongs to you. Always know that!

I know you are doing your best every single day, all I ask is for you to stay safe and alive.

Love,

Kitty

_October 27th 1916_

_Dear Kitty,_

_I must have been good, because today I received a lot of post. A package from my parents, letters from you and Miles, and even one from my brother. It was the biggest surprise this time, not only we haven't seen each other from the beginning of the war, but we haven't been able to communicate a lot, since Alexander is in the Navy. He is doing fine and has been promoted to Lieutenant, I'm very proud!_

_I hope Miles is behaving, I'm concerned for the poor nurse. The first time I come back, I'll have to give him a few words face to face. Speaking of that…I don't know when I 'm going to get a leave but I'll do anything to get as much time as possible to so I can travel up to the hospital. I'd rather wait longer and be able to see you._

_How are you coping? I hope you are not too tired. I'm getting used to sleep a few hours a night, sometimes I manage to get a nap in the afternoon. Everything is so unexpected here, you don't know when and how big a convoy is coming. I never thought I'd learn to make miracles._

_Mo ghrá thú_

_Yours,_

_Tom_

November 12th 1916

You too Tom _…._ Mo ghrá thú

One of the new VADs is from a little place in Scotland called Cromdale, and obviously the first thing I did was asking her what it meant. I wish I could hear your voice saying these words.

I'm so glad you have received so many letters, but most of all that you finally got one from your brother. I can imagine how it feels for you, being worried for him and having so little news.

I have a free day tomorrow, but I've decided I'm not going anywhere. I know, it would be better for my moral to go away from the field hospital, but I just don't feel like doing it. I'll try to rest, read something and I'll help Flora washing.

Speaking of Flora, she has twisted her left ankle. She refuses to tell the dynamic of the accident and she has been adamant to stay here to recover. And she has been a bit annoying of course, who would like to be forced to bed? Peter has been carrying her around in her wheelchair, but sometimes he looks like he would love to leave her on the top of a hill and push her down. Poor Flora!

Take care, and stay alive.

Love,

Kitty

_November 30th 1916_

_My dearest Kitty,_

_Your letter was the highlight of a very grim day. I am sitting alone in my tent, as one of the doctors I share it with was killed, and the other one is heavily wounded._

_Don't worry, I am fine. But we are desperate for more doctors. I was supposed to have a few days leave next week, but it has been pushed for reasons. You'll have to wait for me to tell you "Mo ghrá thú"_

_Reading about Flora's misadventures has made me laugh. And I can imagine poor Peter being tossed around, although I don't think he is that much bothered, they seem to be very good friends._

_By the time you will receive my answer she will be back on her feet again. In the end she has so much energy she could sell it!_

_How are things at the camp? Is Miles behaving? The other day we had a few wounded German soldiers here and I thought about Joan. Have you heard of her? I feel so sorry for being so harsh on her and I hope one day I can apologize. Of course I know she acted out of love, and I acted out of fear. How wrong is this war?_

_I have to go, I've been called._

_Take care my love,_

_Tom_

December 8th 1916

Tom darling,

I had a dream last night. I dreamt of you and Sylvie, we were together having a picnic in a place called Loch Lomond. I've never been there and yet the images I had in my mind were so clear. Promise me, once this war is over that you will take us there. I don't care how many years we'll have to endure this hell, as long as you'll take us there.

Has it snowed at the station? Here it did a little, a sprinkling really that didn't last too much. I wouldn't mind it otherwise, but it's been cold enough.

Flora is back on her feet, bright as usual. It doesn't matter if she makes me shook my head every other day, she is a bundle of sunshine, and God knows how much we need it. Rosalie has grown quieter in the past weeks, I'm afraid the war has started to take its toll on her.

About Joan, I haven't heard from her for a long time. I didn't receive an answer to my last letter, and now that you asked me about it, I might write another. Perhaps she can't answer, but I hope she can read them. Don't feel sad about it, we are living an extraordinary situation and your reaction was just as common.

I love you and I miss you,

Yours,

Kitty

P.S. Miles is his usual self. He has been working hard and has succeeded in a few very difficult operations. He really has a new stance on his duty.

_December 21st 1916_

_I'll take you anywhere you want to go Kitty, my beloved Scotland is the most beautiful place in the world, after you._

_I have a surprise for you, just wait!_

_Yours,_

_Tom._

December 27th 1916

Dearest Tom,

I'm sitting here on my bed and I still can't believe these past 4 days. I should have guessed when I read your last letter that you were coming here! I must have really been overwhelmed with work for not understanding it.

When I saw the truck driving in, and you getting down…how did I restrain myself for not running to you? Thank God I was there with Rosalie and Flora, it helped me from not doing anything improper.

I'm so grateful for this time we spent together, I couldn't ask for more. I know I sound too emotional, but I can still feel the touch of your hand on my cheek. I'm not letting go for this feeling.

I will write to you more soon,

Take care my love,

Kitty


	6. Chapter 6

April 1917

Rosalie walked into the tent with a happy expression that Kitty and Flora hadn't seen in a long time.

She lifted her hand and showed a few flowers she had picked up on her way there.

"Spring has fully arrived. There are blossoms everywhere!" Rosalie loved botany, and the blooming had obviously cheered her up. Before sitting on her bed, she placed a little daisy on each girl's hair.

"I'm glad to see in you such a good mood!" Flora said looking first at Rosalie and then at Kitty, who nodded.

"We've seen you a bit down lately" Kitty added.

Rosalie turned serious. "We've had a tough winter, it was grim in every sense. It'll get better though, I'm sure of it."

"We would hope so" Flora said and stood up "I promised Peter I'd help him, I'd better go" While walking out the tent she stumbled and almost crushed Kitty's bedside table. "I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Don't worry Flora, go. I'll manage" Kitty assured her.

Rosalie kneeled to help Kitty pick up the stuff that had fallen, and she grabbed a pack of letters. They were all Tom's letters. Rosalie was astounded for a moment.

"I didn't know you and Captain Gillan were writing to each other!" She said cheerfully while handing back the letters.

Kitty held the pack with a sad look.

"Oh heavens!" Rosalie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. She kneeled closer to Kitty.

"Kitty, I didn't know! I never realized you and he…"

"I couldn't…we couldn't" Kitty sighed and continued "This is the real reason he left. Colonel Brett found out about us and Tom decided to leave so I could stay here"

"He told matron I imagine"

"He didn't actually. But she must know by now, she reads our correspondence after all"

Rosalie stood up and sat by her bed, clasping her hands.

"It's…it's all very sad, and unfortunate" She said dramatically, but then added "But it's lovely that you and Captain Gillan have found each other"

"Thank you Rosalie"

"And I'm sorry that you have been separated. You must be so worried"

"I am, but what can I do? What is done is done, we just have to hope for the best each single day" She said, half resigned.

"When did you last hear from him?"

"The last letter arrived a few days ago. I already wrote him back!"

"Good. What about Flora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want her to know?"

Kitty made a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind but…she talks so much. I don't want everybody to know, even if he is away now"

"I agree, with all the love we have for Flora, obviously" And they both laughed.

 

October 1917

Sister Quayle watched Colonel Brett walk in haste and with a stony face to Matron Carter's office. He was often there, which she thought was inappropriate. But she couldn't have any say in it, at least not anymore.

Colonel Brett knocked at the door and entered without waiting for an answer. Matron Carter looked at him in disbelief, knowing how considerate he always was. Colonel handed her what seem to be a telegram.

She read the few lines and paled.

"This is awful news. Does his family know already?"

"I was told they are informed. I will write a personal letter, anyway"

Matron Carter leaned back on her seat, while Colonel sat down in front of her.

"At least I'm glad they are bringing him here, so we can take care of him. And I hope we get to know what kind of care he needs, if he has to operated!"

"I think we should tell Miss Trevelyan. Do you think she can handle it?"

"Miss Trevelyan can handle anything. I'll send someone to fetch her" Matron said firmly.

Kitty arrived a few minutes later, breathless after running. That call had made her afraid, in her heart she feared it had to do with Tom. And when she entered the office and saw both Matron Carter and Colonel Brett, she knew her fear was a fact.

"Miss Trevelyan, please have a seat" She hesitated but obeyed. Squeezing the armrest of the chair, she waited for them to speak up.

"Miss Trevelyan, a few hours ago we have received a telegram" She stopped looking at her reaction.

"Captain Thomas Gillan has been wounded in a bombing at the Casualty Clearing Station"

_Wounded. He is not dead. He is alive._

Kitty caught her breath and fought to keep tears back.

"How bad it is?" She asked, her voice broken.

"We don't know precisely, it has something to do with the head. But the good news, if we can call it this way, is that they are bringing him here to be cured"

Kitty pulled down her head and sobbed. Colonel Brett placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is, Miss Trevelyan, you know we are going to do our best"

She dried her eyes with her fingers and looked at him "I know Colonel, he couldn't be in better hands than here. This is the only consolation now" She stood up.

"I know you didn't have any obligation to tell me, but I appreciate the gesture so much. And now that we are here, I would like to ask you something…"

Matron Carter smiled "Yes, you may nurse him"

"Thank you" She whispered.

She then excused herself while Colonel Brett opened for her the door. He and Matron Carter watched her walk out and saw her stopping Captain Heskett-Thorn on her way to the wards.

Kitty gathered her strengths and told him the news. She felt his stomach sink another time when she saw Miles breaking down for his friend. They both shared the same state of pain, and it wasn't going to be better until they didn't see Thomas with their own eyes.

The ambulance carrying Tom arrived early the following morning. Since they had been informed when he was coming, Colonel Brett, Matron Carter, Miles and Kitty were waiting for him in the central square of the field hospital.

Kitty was holding Miles's arm, squeezing it. She didn't care anymore if people in the hospital knew. People could gossip for all it mattered. She knew her position at the hospital was safe now, Matron and Colonel weren't going to send her away. All that mattered was seeing Tom and knowing his destiny.

She didn't say one single word when they were waiting, and didn't until the stretcher carrying him wasn't pulled down. Kitty saw her sight get foggy with tears when she finally saw him. Tom was thinner and very pale. He had been cleaned and his uniform had been substituted with a hospital striped pajamas. She wanted to kiss his forehead but instead she touched his cheek with her fingers. It was so cold.

Colonel Brett read his medical report, while the orderlies were taking down his stretcher to take him to the ward. He had a wound in the head, with a possible lump pressuring somewhere, and a long cut on his left side, that had been cleaned and sewed. At least that one seems free of infections. He had also broken his left leg. That one had been put in a cast already.

While Tom was being brought to the ward, followed by Kitty, Colonel Brett and Miles met up in his office with Dr. Percy, who had substituted Tom as a trauma surgeon.

They examined again the reports and discussed what has to be done. They agreed that an operation was necessary to reduce the pressure in his head, so Dr. Percy promptly offered to do it. But Miles, who looked for approval from Colonel Brett, said:

"Percy, I am sure you would do an excellent job, but I would prefer to do it. Tom is my friend, and I owe him that"

"I figured you wanted to do, but I wonder if the fact that he is you friend is more of harm rather than a plus?" Dr. Percy demured.

"Oh no, not at all. Whatever good I've made as a surgeon, it's all because of Tom"

"Then I have no objection" He agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

October 1917

The staff at the field hospital held its breath the whole duration of Tom's operation. Kitty didn't sleep the night before, and Matron Carter decided she better stay away from the wards and do something more mindless. She spent those hours vigorously scraping the pans. Once the operation was over Miles himself came to talk to her and explained that everything had gone well.

Kitty sat beside Tom, when early afternoon they brought him to the officer's ward, where luckily there were only two other officers. She left many hours later, when only Rosalie finally managed to convince her it was time to sleep and that he was in good care anyway.

_The following morning_

Tom squeezed his eyes a few times, and the carefully opened them up. He felt weird. He didn't know why, and that made him uncomfortable. He looked around and he saw wooden walls and beds. Two people were sitting beside him with a relieved and overwhelmed look on their face. Who were they? And where was him?

He tried to get up but a stinging pain in his head made him fall back. He heard the woman say "Careful Tom, don't!" while the man reached out to help him.

"What happened?" He asked hoarse.

"You've just had surgery Tom. On your head. You need to lie down and rest"

The man called him Tom. He didn't remember his name was Tom. There was something wrong because there was nothing he could recall about himself or the things and people around him.

Kitty and Miles saw Tom's panicked expression and after a quick glance at each other they silently agreed that there was something else beside the pain in his head.

"Tom dear, what is going on? What can we do for you?" She had called him dear, he noticed.

"I...I don't know. I don't know who I am, I don't know who you are" He said his voice fading.

These words went deep into Kitty's and Miles's chest like daggers.

"Maybe it's the anaesthetic that is making you feel confused" Miles said, in an attempt to reassure more himself and Kitty, rather than Tom.

"Could it be that?" Kitty whispered alarmed.

"Mostly, I feel very tired" Tom said "And the rest is just an empty page"

"Tom! This is your name, all right?" Miles started "I'm going to consult another doctor and see what we can do. Kitty come, I need you to do something for me in the meantime" He said.

Kitty and Miles came out of the tent and he rushed to lean on the nearest fence.

"Bloody Hell" He said sharply.

"Miles...Miles, please tell it's not what I think it is" She was even afraid to word it.

"We need to talk to Colonel Brett, Kitty. But yes, if there isn't any immediate change, I'm afraid Tom has amnesia"

Shivers ran through Kitty's spine while they hasted toward Colonel Brett's office. It took him a while to digest the news, as if having Tom severely wounded wasn't already enough.

"Good Lord!" was the first thing he managed to say.

"We need to figure this out. If Tom has lost his memory, what caused it? Was it the blow, or the operation?" Miles asked.

"The operation eased the situation. A severe head injury like his might have damaged the brain, and consequently caused the loss of memory. Unfortunately this is something we couldn't predict before"

"Is there something we can do?" Kitty said.

"The memory loss could be temporary or permanent but we need time to figure out the extent of it. And anything else connected" Miles explained.

"He didn't recognize us, and he seemed unaware of where he is and what had happened" Kitty said on the brink of tears.

Tom needed to recover from the surgery and once in a better physical condition, it would have been time to work on his memory. Colonel Brett warned both Kitty and Miles of the unpredictability of the situation. They needed to be patient and avoid pushing on him with stories or trying to make him remember. As far as he had experienced they needed to gradually tell him about himself. And then pray for the memory to come back, if it was coming back, as soon as possible.

Miles and Kitty left the Colonel's office and went back to Tom. Miles told Kitty that he was going to talk to him first. They also agreed to not tell him exactly what had been going on between him and Kitty.

He winked at her and said "Come on Kitty, let's face this!"

Tom was sitting up in his bed; a VAD was feeding him some light soup. He was very hungry but he was too weak to eat. The VAD gave him some tea and then, at the sight of Kitty and Miles left with a nod.

They both took a chair and sat near him.

"How are you feeling? I hope the soup has given you some energy, you need it"

"I would have eaten more, but I can't really, not yet"

Miles glanced quickly at Kitty; he was unsure how to begin. She gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Tom, do you feel like you can talk with us and answer some questions? It looks like we know what is going on and we are here to help you"

Tom looked at the doctor. He seemed a funny man, and he was evidently concerned for him. The woman sitting near him seemed equally concerned, he had noticed that from time to time she was giving him a different kind of look, but he didn't know how to read it. She had called him dear, that he remembered.

"Yes of course. Although I don't know what I can answer, because I don't...I don't remember anything"

"We believe that the trauma you have suffered has caused you amnesia. But it's too early to give a definitive diagnosis about your state and how long it's going to last. You are absolutely certain you don't remember anything, even about what has happened to you?"

Tom stayed still for a moment.

"No"

"Then we have to start from square one" Miles tried to say in the most sympathetic voice he had. He tried not to look as someone who was feeling sorry.

"You can start by saying who you are!" Tom asked with a sarcastic tone.

"We are..." Kitty had to decide which word to use, for both of them. "We are your friends. My name is Kitty Trevelyan and I am VAD nurse in this field hospital. We met here, two years ago. He is Captain Miles Heskett-Thorne and he's been your friend a bit longer. You also share the same tent"

"It means I'm a doctor too?"

"Yes, and a very good one" She said proudly.

"You're a Scottish lad from Glasgow. Your full name is Thomas Alexander Gillan. You are surgeon, a trauma surgeon and have been in France almost since the outbreak of the war. You...you know there is a war going on?" Miles continued.

"Yes, yes I know that. What year is it?"

"It's 1917, today is October 16th"

"So I have been at war for the past three years?" He asked.

"Yes you have. A few months ago you left this field hospital to work on the front line"

"Why?"

This was another difficult question to answer. Kitty brushed his hand on Miles's arms, and he understood that she wanted to say it. She tried to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Because you wanted to do more, and the situation has been very, very bad lately. Unfortunately you were caught in an enemy shelling at the casualty clearing station you were working at. You were hit in your head and suffered other wounds" "They brought you back here; he is the one who performed the operation"

"I see. Thank you...Miles and thank you Kitty" He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to react to this information, because he didn't recognize anything of it. He knew he could trust Kitty and Miles because he felt a connection. Miles must have been like a brother to him, while Kitty, well that was something else.

When Kitty stood up and had told them that she needed to go back to work, she had touched Tom's hand lightly and he had felt a shiver running up his arm. The quick longing look, followed by a fond smile, settled into his mind. She was a beautiful woman.

"She isn't a friend" He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

November 1917

Kitty was standing on the pathway, one hand on her mouth and another on her hip. She had a slightly amused and worried expression on her face. This was because she was looking at Flora who was carrying around Tom in the wheelchair for a breath of fresh air. It was usually Peter's task but it was his day off and Flora had volunteered to take his place.

It had happened so quickly that Kitty hadn't had time to lecture her on how to talk to Tom about his memory. She hoped she didn't annoy him too much.

"Kitty, you are hilarious to look at. Captain Gillan is not in danger!" Rosalie said chocking.

Kitty turned around quickly. "I must look pathetic, I know! It's been two weeks since the operation, and I am glad he is recovering so well, but I can't help feeling that he is more fragile than he actually is"

"There hasn't been any progress with the amnesia, has there?" She tilted her head.

"None. But he is very attentive toward things around him, especially medical ones. I've seen him hesitate to say something to the nurses about what they were doing. As if he wanted to correct them" Kitty said half hopeful.

"He recognized a certain familiarity with that work then" Rosalie asserted.

"A small thing, but better than nothing." Kitty shrugged.

"Indeed. At least we can be sure his days on the front line are over"

Kitty breathed in and grinned. "They won't be without a fight"

A cold but gentle wind breezed through Kitty and Rosalie's hair. Rosalie shivered and said

"Winter is coming". She patted Kitty's arm "Let's go inside"

Later that night, Kitty went into the officer's tent to change the bandage on Tom's head. She found him sitting up on his bed, most likely sleeping. Kitty sat down slowly and put the trail with the bandages on the bedside table. With her hands in her lap, she looked at Tom and studied him. He wasn't pale anymore and after a few weeks his body had strengthen up. The cast was still on the leg, the wound in the side was healing well, and the head was still the most delicate. For a few seconds Kitty laid her sight on his eyelids, wishing she could kiss them. It pained her to stay at arm's length from him.

But she couldn't let him know what had happened between them, Tom needed to be emotionally stable for a while, although she hoped that perhaps a hint of it would have changed something in his mind. Many nights she had stood awake thinking about the amnesia.

What would have been of Tom if he'd never remember anything? They would have sent him back to Glasgow, where he would have been a stranger, even if he'd been back to his family. What would have been of his doctor career?

She didn't even dare to think about their relationship. She loved Tom and she would stay at his side forever, but it was different now. She wondered, if his mind didn't remember her, what about his heart? Would he fall back in love with her again?

Kitty lifted her hand to touch his forehead, but hesitated.

"You can wake me up, if you need to do what you have to" Tom said suddenly half opening his eyes.

She almost jumped back on her chair "Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry, I was only resting" He said amused "That nurse…Flora? She is nice but she can be draining"

"I have to agree on that" Kitty laughed.

"What do you have to do now?"

"Miles…" She paused. "Doctor Heskett-Thorne instructed me to change the bandage. How are you feeling?"

"Aaaah. The wound is still a bit sore. But my head doesn't pound anymore like in the beginning"

Kitty nodded. She stood up and started to unfold the bandages. Her mouth was a few inches from Tom's eyes. That closeness made her nervous and Tom noticed it. He was drawn to Kitty. She was beautiful, with a fierce presence. She had been compassionate and sweet to him, but he had the feeling that she was holding back something. "Tom, dear", the first words she had said to him when he had woken up, still echoed in his head.

He was intrigued and wanted to know more, but he knew he had to recover properly first. His whole life consisted in the past few weeks, in himself recouping from a serious incident. He had nothing more.

The fact that there was no way to predict or help him regain the memory was making him nervous, but he tried to think about it less than possible. His family back in Scotland had been contacted, Kitty herself was in charge to keep them updated on his status. They had written him letters, but it was like reading the words of a stranger.

Once Kitty finished she recollected her things and moved the chair. But before she could say anything Tom, touched her forearm and said grinning:

"Would you please check the wound on my side, it's been a bit too itchy. Perhaps there is some irritation?"

Kitty looked at him speechless but nodded. She walked around the bed on the other side and leaned, asking him to pull up the side of the jacket.

"Perhaps it's better if I take the jacket away completely" He said, grinning again. He didn't let Kitty answer and he pulled it away, struggling a little. Kitty stopped breathing but came to his help.

And there it happened, Tom was sitting up in his bed bare chest. Kitty was flustered and Tom obviously noticed it, as he had partly done it on purpose, even if he didn't know well why. Nurses were used to naked or half naked wounded men, so he thought that her reaction was a bit out of line.

Kitty looked at the wound and touched the skin with a trembling finger.

"It seems fine so far, but perhaps we could put some ointment on the side" She said calmly.

Tom touched her other on the bed. "Will you do it, Kitty?" He asked . If she didn't know he had amnesia, Kitty would have thought he was trying to flirt with her.

She smiled back sharply and said "Only if you promise me not to scratch yourself"

"Yes ma'am" Was the answer. Kitty went to retrieve an ointment bottle and applied it. She felt his body relax, but in the same time she noticed how worn out he was. Kitty helped him dress and tucked him in.

"You do take a good care of me Kitty" He said.

"I'm doing my duty, Captain"

"I don't think so" He retorted back.

Kitty didn't fall for it "Don't scratch yourself" And she went away.

Tom closed his eyes and laughed. He just knew it, there ought to be something between him and Kitty. Somehow it made him hopeful, who knows, if he discovered the nature of their feelings, it might help him to fight the amnesia. That night he slept peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas 1917

"I cannot comprehend why the Colonel took this leave. I don't think it's the right time to go holidaying" Sister Qayle said annoyed.

"Well, Colonel Brett hasn't gone home since his son died, he deserves some time off. Imagine that he wasn't willing to go actually. I literally had to kick him out here" Matron Carter objected.

"But it's risky. We are not in full force here! I can't believe Doctor Gillan is still here taking other' people's space. And Captain Heskett-Thorne is acting like he is a privileged patient. And let's not start with Trevelyan. Her behavior is concerning, acting like she can decide whom to nurse"

Matron raised one eyebrow.

"Captain Gillan is here because we believe it's best for him to stay in the same place. He may be physically fit but the amnesia situation is very delicate. As far as I know Trevelyan and Heskett-Thorne's work records are fine"

Sister Qayle stayed silent.

"Do you have something else to complain about?" Matron asked drily.

"I wasn't complaining. I was merely noticing some things, I know you are very busy" Sister Qayle said in a defensive tone.

"Thank you for your concern, but I have everything under control" Matron said sharply. Then she softened up a little "But I am sure that if in need, I know I can count on you"

Once she dismissed Sister Qayle, Matron Carter concentrated again on her reports. But her mind wandered a moment on Tom's situation, when Kitty knocked on her door.

"I have the reports from Doctor Lincoln, Matron" She said placing a folder on her desk.

"Thank you Trevelyan" Matron paused for a moment "How is Captain Gillan today?"

"I haven't seen him yet, Matron. I've been busy and I believe my going there hasn't been seen so well by some people"

Matron pondered the situation for a moment.

"I have been informed of that, but you don't have to worry. You have been doing your work faultlessly as far as I'm concerned. You are free to visit him"

Kitty nodded thankfully. Matron looked at her desk and seeing the newspaper she told Kitty:

"If you don't have something incumbent to do, why don't you bring the newspaper to Captain Gillan?"

Kitty was slightly surprised but then she smiled and said "I would love too. I know he's been reading books but he hasn't seen many papers recently"

Kitty rushed through the pathway as rain was starting to fall. The temperature had been low enough to expect snow but they were close to the sea and they were most likely to get a storm. Once in the officer's ward she saw Tom and walked toward him.

"Matron Carter gave me the newspaper for you"

"Thank you, it's been a few days since I last read one" He said sitting up again in his bed "Miles has given me a few of his books, but they are all quite similar" He winked.

Kitty was going to say something, when they heard the door slam. She stood up and went to close it, before having a quick look outside.

"There is definitely a storm coming" She asserted. She checked the window near Tom's bed was closed and the she sat near him.

"Are you warm enough, would you like another blanket?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. To be honest, I've been more than warm at night, I guess I am a warm blooded person" He joked. "Can you stay for a while? Or are you on duty?"

"I am but I can stay, Matron Carter has given me permission" She confessed but then regretted saying so, because it implied something different. And in facts Tom asked her about it.

"How come does she allow you to come here so often? Does it sit well with the other nurses, that just" and he weighed in on the word just "just because we are friends you have this freedom. Not that I mind of course"

"I…ehm. Well since me and Miles are your friends, Matron and Colonel Brett have decided that you should be taken care by the people who knows you better here" She said carefully.

"I see. I'm curious, how did we become friends? I mean, I understand it because I enjoy your company immensely, we must have worked together a lot"

"Of course we have. This is a small field hospital in the end" She was a bit uncertain. "These are things that happen in life, you get along with some people more than others" Kitty felt she couldn't go on too long with the charade. She feared Tom would ask the question she didn't want to answer, so she decided to go.

"Now that we speak of people we get along with, I had promised Flora to cut her hair" She stood up and said "I apologize, but before it gets too dark, I better go and do it. We'll see tomorrow!" She smiled, and without allowing Tom to say anything, she left.

...

The storm had started afar, at sea, and had moved quite rapidly to the village and the field hospital. It had been raining for many hours already, but nobody expected thunders and noise, especially at that time of the year.

Tom had been sleeping quietly for a few hours, before a huge thunder rumbled all over the camp and woke him up suddenly. He felt unsettled and disoriented. And then he saw passing in front of him a terrible scene.

_There was smoke and fire everywhere. A stinging smell of gun powder was intruding into his eyes, nose and mouth. They had a few moments of calm after the big explosions, in which they needed to take out the wounded. Tom had carried a man on his shoulder and then he'd gone back into the trench with two porters. Together they lifted a man on the stretcher, and then he ordered them to go back to the ambulance while he checked for the last time the wooden shelter of the trench. Tom was relieved to find nobody there, so he hasted away to reach his companions. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear the hiss of the grenade. The world disappeared around him in a cloud of sand and scraps and the next thing he knew was waking up back in his field hospital. With no memory._

Tom poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one long sip. He shook his head and laughed.  _This is it? I'm remembering everything._ Little by little the confusion was fading away and was replaced by pieces of memory coming back. He couldn't go back to sleep now, he was too excited, but at the same moment he couldn't get up and go look for his friend Miles and his love Kitty.

He leaned back and he cried, as he'd never cried before in his whole life.


	10. Chapter 10

January 1918

"The scar tissue makes a nice trail on your side but at least it's not so prominent. Your leg is fine, now we have one last thing to fix" Miles listed half hopeful. His friend was there, alive and back in health, but the fact that there was nothing he could for the amnesia, was frustrating.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, as if he was already accustomed to a life where he had no past. Or at least that was what he hoped Miles would see in him. He pulled back the jacket and leaned on his pillow.

"One step at the time" He said quietly.

"Well Tom, it's late and I have an early shift tomorrow, I better go back to my tent and read something"

"Is it the hundredth re-read of Tarzan, or have you finally changed subject?"

Miles smirked.

"Hah, funny. No, my mother has sent me all of my Dickens books, so I'm into some gloomy reading"

He walked away but then he stopped right when he was touching the door's handle. He turned around and went back to Tom with a few long strides. Tom was grinning at him. Miles thought he looked stupid.

"You bastard!" He hissed.

"Shhhh, I don't want everybody to hear it!" He said putting a finger on his mouth.

Miles sat down again and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop smiling and yet he was feeling confused by the revelation.

"When did it happen, and how? Why you didn't you tell me immediately?"

"It's been just a few days. But I waited because I wanted to get used to it myself" He made a pause "And I want it to be a surprise, especially for Kitty"

"Did you suddenly remember something?"

"Something like that. You know the thunderstorm we had a few days ago at night?" Tom asked and Miles nodded.

"I woke up in the middle of night, it was like being under the German shelling. It was all so immediate, I don't know…but then I saw the moment I was wounded right in front of me. How we were taking away soldiers, and the suddenly there was an explosion where everything went black"

Miles whistled and slid back on the chair.

"My friend, I don't know where to begin. It's wonderful. And astounding to think at the way it happened. Do you think you are remembering everything or are some pieces missing?"

"Yeah I do, all the pieces are going back to their place" He said sighing.

Miles stood up and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"You're back Tom, you're back!"

"It's a miracle. I don't know what to say!"

"I think we'll have to make a visit, see how your eyes and reflexes respond to solicitations. I wonder if something has drastically changed"

Once he was done, seeing that everything seemed normal, Miles asked:

"What about Kitty, when do you plan to tell her?"

Tom shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet. I was thinking of surprising her…It's been a tough period for Kitty, as if she didn't have already enough preoccupations"

"Kitty is a storm braver. Trust me, this will be the best news she'll receive for ages!" Miles winked at him.

"I hope so" Tom smiled relieved.

_The day after_

Tom peaked at the window, and when he saw Kitty approaching the ward, he quickly pulled the dressing gown over and looked at himself in the small mirror near the door. Then he laughed at himself, he was wearing sleepwear in the end. He sat back on his bed and opened the book he was reading, but he couldn't get past the first line.

Kitty walked in and saw Tom sitting as if he was waiting for somebody to arrive. When he saw her, Tom stood up like a soldier and looked at her beaming. He'd forgotten to hold on the cane he still needed to use for walking. Kitty thought that she was recognizing some of the old Tom. But of course it was not the case.

"Kitty, I'd like to have a stroll, but I don't feel like going on my own, would you come with me?" He asked bluntly. Kitty was surprised, but nodded in agreement. They went outside, and Kitty was heading to the center of the Hospital, while Tom suddenly asked.

"I'd like to go elsewhere"

"Well, yes. Where?"

"In the woods" He said with a low voice, that made Kitty shiver. She hadn't been back in the woods since…she didn't remember exactly, but at least since Tom had left for the Casualty Clearing Station.

That place brought her back memories of the moments she had spent there with Tom, probably the best moments she'd ever had in that hospital.

They walked slowly toward the woods, while Tom tried to maintain the balance on the uneven ground while walking with the cane. Kitty was about to help him but he declined smiling.

"Thank you but I really want to do it. I want to get over the fear of feeling the sore leg" He winked.

Kitty tried to turn their steps on the right, as she wanted to avoid the spot where she and Tom had kissed the first time. But Tom insisted to walk on the left "Please" and took her by the arm.

 _Dear God, of all places!_ Kitty mumbled when Tom stopped exactly in the clearing where they had shared precious moments. Luckily he didn't hear her.

"Well isn't that a nice spot?" He said happily and looking around. "I wonder if people come here often to have a quiet moment!" He asked then Kitty.

"I…I don't think so, I haven't seen many. We are so busy that the quietest we manage to get is in our tents when we go to sleep" She asserted.

"Good to know. I like to think that this is still our place"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following you"

"You're not?" Tom smirked. Kitty looked helpless.

"This where I first kissed you, where I told you I love you , where you told me you love me, and I hope you still do. Where I hope I can tell you all the other things I have in my heart" He said taking her hand.

Kitty looked at him still, and then she felt her leg had crushed and fell on the ground breathless. For a moment Tom thought she had fainted but as soon as he kneeled near her he saw she was crying.

"You crazy fool!" She cried.

"Well, this is an improvement. Miles called me a bastard" Tom joked.

"He knows too?" Tom nodded. " I can't say he is entirely wrong". Kitty laughed through her teary eyes and then she placed her hand on his cheek. Tom leaned on it and then he kissed her palm.

"I have to agree. But it was quite fun to see his face when he realized I had fooled him, just as it was to see yours"

"When did you get your memory back, how did it happen?" She asked.

Tom took Kitty in his arms and told her everything from the beginning. When he finished, Kitty said.

"I can't even begin to describe how I feel Tom. I'm so happy you have finally found your way back to me"

"I guess I was always with you, even when my memory was gone. From the moment I woke up and I looked into your eyes I saw a connection with you, long before realizing you were keeping something from me"

"It broke my heart to keep my distance from you, you know?"

"I know"

Tom turned his head to Kitty's and kissed her. At first it was a bit uncertain, but then his craving of her took over. How he had missed those lips.


	11. Chapter 11

April 1918

Tom didn't lack in straightforwardness, but this time he thought he had to gather together all of his strength. Once the briefing was over, and only Matron Carter and Colonel Brett were left in the office he spoke up.

"May I have a word with you?" He said shyly.

"You need both of us?" Matron asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's a personal matter. Very important"

He stood up all the time with the cap in his hands. He kept turning around it while talking and Colonel smiled with fondness while looking at him. He and Matron Carter glanced quickly at each other and they knew what their answer was going to be. It was a fair decision for them.

When Tom left Colonel Brett's office, he took a very deep breath and leaned on the wall for a minute, happy and eased. He reached the canteen and took a plate of soup. Miles was waiting for him and Tom sat in front of his friend.

"So?" Miles asked. Tom kept spooning the soup.

"Come on Tom!"

Tom straightened his back and smiled "They gave me the approval. Both of them!"

"YES!" Miles punched the table, gathering the attention of the people around them.

"Sorry!" He said a bit louder. "Oh dear friend, I knew they wouldn't deny it to you!"

"I thought Matron Carter would have been more resistant, but she didn't even bat an eyelid before saying yes" Tom said chuffed. Then he added "And guess what? They even granted me a 3 days leave!"

"Three days? It means you can't leave France, though"

"It doesn't matter! I was thinking of Paris for that…." He said pensive.

"Paris? Well…in another circumstance it would be quite perfect for such an occasion"

"That occasion needs to happen first…" Tom raised his eyebrows.

Miles stood up and patted on his friend's shoulder.

"I am pretty sure you'll get the answer you wish. And you know I'm basically always right!"

Kitty was surprised when Tom told her only a few minutes before leaving, that he was going to town for the afternoon. He told her he had a few errands to do that couldn't wait. He had winked at her and then quickly jumped into the truck with two orderlies who had an afternoon pass like him.

As mysteriously he left, as happily he came back right before dinner was being served in the canteen.

"Well, don't you look satisfied?" Kitty said amused. "You did everything you had to do?"

"Yes, exactly what I wanted" He said "Would come with me for a walk?" Kitty nodded. He took her again into the woods and made her sit on the trunk that had witnessed so many moments between them.

Tom placed his cap near his side and turned his face to her.

"Kitty, when I got my memory back I told you that here was the place where I hoped I could tell you all the things I had in my heart"

She nodded trembling. Tom looked down grinning and then stared again into her eyes.

"My heart is full of love for you. My heart and my soul are yours. If you allow me, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy"

Kitty's jaw dropped. Tom got down one knee.

"Katherine Trevelyan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kitty stopped breathing.

"I'm a divorced woman" She objected.

"I know"

"I already have a child"

"I know that too"

"In London, or even in Glasgow, I wouldn't be considered an honorable woman" She objected again.

"Do I look like I care what Glasgow or London consider?" He said with a bit of impatience.

"No, of course. My past has made me so miserable, and I'm just afraid it would ruin things"

"Kitty, we have discussed this so many times. Your past is your past, you did what you have to do and only a fool would come to judge you for that. For much hurting it was, it made you the strong and wonderful woman I love! I'll tell you one more thing. I promise you I'll do everything I can to get your daughter back. I won't give up until she is with you again!" He said with all the passion he had in his voice.

Kitty swallowed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Four years ago she thought she would never marry again and was desperate for having lost her daughter. Then the war happened and had taken her away from that hell to another one. Unexpectedly it was the place where she found love and hope again. She believed in Tom and she realized she wanted and wished to place her trust in him. She kneeled from the trunk in front of him and took his hands.

"Tom Gillan, how can I tell you how much I love you? You make me believe a future is possible despite this war. I want this future with you, as long as I live. Yes, I want to be your wife!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Tom cheered so loud Kitty wouldn't be surprised if they had heard him in the tents.

"Oh my God, I forgot"! Tom said suddenly. He searched frantically in his pocket and took out two little boxes. One had a small but beautiful ring. With trembling hands he put it on Kitty's finger.

"Tom, you shouldn't have to!"

"Why not? I want you to have an engagement ring. There isn't another option!" Then he took the other box and took out a golden chain.

"Since you are not allowed to wear rings here, I thought you could place it here…" He said.

"So I can keep it close to my heart. Thank you!" She concluded for him smiling.

_A few weeks later_

They married in what was supposed to be a small ceremony, but in the end all the staff of the hospital came to cheer for them. Peter was standing near Miles and commented:

"I think I've never seen Captain Gillan smiling so much. He's smiled more in this past hour than in the past three years"

Miles laughed "He's turning into a soppy lad. I might need to have a few words with him when he gets back"

"I'm happy for him, he is a good man. We all deserve happiness, don't we?" Peter said melancholically.

Miles looked at him pensive "We do. Sometimes it comes easily, sometimes it doesn't".

Tom surprised once again Kitty the day before the wedding by telling her they were going to a honeymoon in Paris.

"How did you manage?" She asked in disbelief.

"Thank Matron and the Colonel. It was their idea!"

"How kind of them" Kitty was overwhelmed.

"We'll leave at two, just after the ceremony. And we will be back on Monday night. How does it sound?"

"Like a dream" She whispered flirtatiously.

The night before the ceremony, Kitty and Flora were adamant to have a moment with her.

While Flora was brushing Kitty's long locks, Rosalie sat on the other side of the bed and gave her a box.

"Girls, what is it?"

"Open it" Rosalie invited her.

Kitty opened the box and found a beautiful night gown. She touched it delicately, it was made of silk and lace and it was the color of pale pink.

"This is stunning" She said when she took it out "Thank you, but really? It must have costed you a fortune!"

"Don't worry about that" Rosalie assured her.

"We thought you needed something special for your wedding night" Flora said giggling.

Kitty blushed "It's more that I could ever wish for" She paused for a while and took both girls hands "Rosalie, Flora, you have been like sisters for me. I cherish so much the time we have spent together"

After the ceremony they left for the train station, both wearing civilian clothes.

"I think I've never seen you in anything else than your uniform" Kitty noticed when climbing into the truck.

"And you won't see me only in my civil clothes I dare say" Tom whispered in her ear while following her.

"Tom!" She said louder. "I didn't know my husband was a naughty man" She whispered back grinning.

A bad news was awaiting them at the station. The train was running late and the station master was helpless as he didn't know when it was coming. Kitty and Tom couldn't do anything else than wait there, sitting on a bench.

Two hours later the train finally arrived, but it was stuffed as they had never seen before. Somehow the newlyweds managed to get into the train and juggled between people and luggage in search for a place to sit. Their chances to find two nearby seats were equal to zero, so finally Tom, close to lose his temper, decided that he would sit down and let Kitty sit on his lap. He placed their bags on the rack upon them and then helped Kitty. Kitty made sure her wedding band was visible, since a woman in front of them was looking at them in disdain.

Just when they thought they were finally reaching their destination, the train started to have problems, and had to stop a couple of times in the middle of nowhere.

Kitty and Tom were both tired, especially Kitty, who felt uncomfortable for having to be a weight on Tom.

She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was almost eleven when the lights of Paris started to appear outside the windows.

"I'm so sorry Kitty, this is not how I wanted our first wedding night to be" He whispered in her ear. Kitty rubbed her nose on his cheek and said "Don't be. We are together, it's all that matters" She assured him.

Their pension was nearby the station, so it didn't take much to reach it. An annoyed receptionist gave Tom the keys to their room and left without any explanations. Tom asked Kitty to wait in the hall, which was already empty and rushed upstairs with their luggage. Their room was on the first floor.

Then he rushed back, but walked the last meters very slowly. He had a seductive look on his face, Kitty noticed.

"What are you thinking Tom?" She said stepping back. She didn't have time to blink when he lifted her up in his arms and started to go up the stairs.

"What are you thinking Tom?" She asked again.

"Oh, I'm going to show you how much I love you" He said with a low voice.


	12. Chapter 12

May 1918

Kitty turned on one side and rested her head on her arm. She looked at Tom who was sleeping on his stomach, half covered with the blanket. She could see the long scar making its way on his side. He looked quiet and so handsome, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Kitty hesitated a moment and then she touched the scar, running her finger along the line. Tom woke up and quickly turned around.

"Wife! Are you trying to tickle me or what?" He mumbled.

"Good morning husband!" She said giggling.

"What time it is?" He asked.

"I don't know…But do we care?" She answered, burying leaning into his chest.

"No. I could stay in this bed until Monday…" He said stroking her hair.

"The idea is promising…but we need to eat sooner or later. I'm a little hungry. Aren't you?"

"Am I hungry?" Tom said sneakily. He grabbed Kitty by her waist and they rolled around.

"The only hunger I have it's of you" He whispered while kissing her neck.

"Then don't stop" She said breathless.

They had a late breakfast and then they went for a stroll in the city. As romantic as Paris could be in May, there was a grim atmosphere, and people were afraid there would be a German attack after being bombed back in March. They sat on a bench in the Jardin de Tuileries and enjoyed the sunlight of the afternoon talking with the looseness they couldn't have at the field hospital. Kitty felt loved and cherished and the night she had spent with her husband reminded her that this was true love, and whatever had happened with Victor was nothing even close. It had been just a big illusion. And a big wound in her heart, that nothing could heal, but at least the love could make her feel better and give her strength.

There wasn't a single moment she didn't think of Sylvie. She was nine now, and Kitty kept writing her letters, although she had never gotten an answer. She was sure Vincent, or her former mother in law threw them away. But she wasn't going to give up.

"What it is?" Tom asked, seeing her sad.

"Sylvie. I was just…as always thinking of her. I miss her so much it makes my heart bleed" She sighed.

"And it breaks mine to see you like this, my love. I wish I could do something"

Kitty caressed his face and took his hand.

"Thank you. I know you'll be at my side when the right moment comes"

"Maybe it will come sooner than we think! They say these are the last months of the war. With American joining us, perhaps we will be able to arrive to an end. I feel like I don't remember anymore what my life was before. I dream of Scotland sometimes and I am not sure if I have ever been there"

"I want to believe it so much. Four years, millions of deaths and nothing….nothing makes sense"

They spent the next day like the previous one. The made love, they ate, they strolled in the city and had a final dinner together in a nice little bistro. When they went back to their hotel room, Kitty started to pack their bags. She took out the silk gown Rosalie and Flora had given her and laughed.

"What is it?" Tom asked distracted, raising his head from the newspaper he was reading. Well, it was just the titles, his French was very limited.

"This one!" She showed him the gown "I haven't had the chance to use it"

Tom gave her one his looks. He placed the newspaper back on the table and walked toward her.

"Kitty…." He said.

"Yes darling?" She said while she kept fixing her bag.

"Would you wear it now?" He smirked. But she wasn't looking at him.

"I have to take a bath now, Tom. I am weary"

"I'd like you to wear it so I can pull it away" He said in her ear, ignoring what she had just said.

Kitty turned around finding herself almost touching his nose with hers.

"Tom you are impossible!" She said trying to sound mad but laughing instead.

"I am!" He said looking down at her "I hope I am not making you uncomfortable"

"No no!" Kitty placed her arms around his neck "Tom, I almost lost you. And the thought of it still unbearable. These past days have been the happiest I've had for a long time and I don't want this paradise to end. I don't want this night to end…." She kissed him fiercely.

"I really have to take a bath now" She said then detaching herself from him.

"Do you want help?"

"Ahah! You are funny Tom. No, I don't need your help, you are just going to make it worse" She said while walking toward the bathroom.

Tom looked at her with the largest smile he could do.

"The nightgown!" He said waving the dress in front of him. Kitty walked back quickly, took it from his hand and shook her head. Tom did just as he had said. Once Kitty stepped out of the bathroom in the nightgown, with her long hair waving around her shoulders, Tom was in awe and couldn't stop staring at her. Without losing eye-contact with her he stood up from the bed and walked toward her. He slowly lifted the gown away and less than a second later it was on the floor.

They left Paris the following morning, exchanging a few words and with a glum expression on their faces. On the train, this time less crowded than the first time, they managed to sit by themselves in the compartment. Just before leaving, Tom had sent a telegram to the hospital communicating their arrival time so someone could pick them up.

"This honeymoon seems unreal. A few hours and we will back to that place" Kitty said resigned.

"It's sad that we will have to stay in separate tents. But at least it's a compromise. How unfair it is that married women cannot work as VADs?" Tom was annoyed.

"Don't I know?" She let out a long sigh "I don't know how to thank Matron Carter. She has been so good to us!" Tom nodded.

"And I get to keep you with me in the end" He added.

They arrived at the hospital in the middle of the afternoon. The staff was waiting in the central square, and Kitty and Thomas realized they were waiting for a convoy. They quickly glanced at each other in understanding.

"Let's go!" Kitty said and Tom nodded. They dropped their bags near the depot , searched for two aprons and without changing clothes they joined their colleagues.


	13. Chapter 13

October 1918

New strength had arrived with the United States entering the conflict. By October, after many successful offensives, it was pretty clear that the Central Powers were collapsing. And it was a matter of weeks the war would have finally ended. The word "armistice" was travelling among everybody's mouth, hoping it would soon be associated with a date.

Tom, Miles, Kitty and Peter were having lunch in the canteen, but they weren't talking much. None of them had the will to even engage in some light conversation. They were all exhausted, forgetting which day of the week it was. Peter's young brother has shot himself in the hand in August. His fate was unknown at the moment, and Peter was afraid he'd been imprisoned or at worst executed.

The hospital was completely occupied, a lot of wounded having come from the successful Battle of Cambrai. A curiously high number of soldiers were having what seemed to be a strong form of flu.

Kitty was looking particularly pale. Tom had noticed in the past few weeks that she was more tired than the rest, with a weak appetite. Nonetheless she had worked wearily.

"My love, you don't feel like eating your soup?" Tom asked cautiously.

"To be honest, I feel nauseated and not very well. If you would excuse me, I'd rather go lie down" She said.

Tom stood up to help her but she motioned him to keep eating and went to the tent she still shared with Flora and Rosalie. About an hour later, a breathless Rosalie came to the officers quarter, looking for Tom.

"Captain Gillan, come quickly! Your wife has a high fever!"

Tom pushed back his chair, making it fall, and run past Rosalie without saying a single word. He went to Kitty's tent like a fury and then stopped for a second when he pulled up the curtain. She was lying in her bed covered with a blanket, a suffering expression painted on her face. When his palm touched her forehead, it was burning. He ordered Rosalie, who'd followed him back, to bring him the coldest water she could find and a cloth. Miles joined him, and they both decided that it was better to transfer her in the ward with the other soldiers suffering from the same fever.

The following days Kitty had been highly feverish, and often almost unconscious. Tom had tended to her like one of the nurses, and Rosalie and Kitty were forced to drag him away to get some rest and be able to work. Matron Carter too had visited her from time to time, consulting with Tom and Miles.

After a week, Kitty started to get better. But everybody was still on his toes about her situation. One afternoon, while observing Kitty asleep, Matron Carter sensed there could be something else. She consulted with Miles, asking him to do some further examinations. Later, he confirmed, totally stunned, what she was doubting. The situation, due the flu, was the most delicate.

In the evening, in the Officers quarter, Matron and Miles broke the news to Tom. "Tom my friend, there is something else we need to tell you"

Tom froze.  _Could it become any worse?_  He thought. Miles noticed his worried look.

"You can breathe my friend. She is stable. And that is very good news, due the circumstances"

"What circumstances?" Tom didn't understand yet.

Miles smiled "I am becoming an uncle" .

Tom looked at Matron helplessly.

Matron Carter sighed at Miles "Captain Gillan, what your friend is trying to say is that Katherine is with child"

Tom stared at his friend and then at Matron. "A child! Now? Here? How…how is that possible?"

"Yes a child! And you should know better than us how…." Matron Carter rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Miles's arm, inviting him to slow down "Congratulations, Captain, it's splendid news!" She added leaving them alone.

"Kitty and you are going to have a boy or a girl. Whom I'll be very happy to spoil as soon as he or she is born" Miles said enthusiastically and studying his friend.

"Dear God in heaven" Tom muttered sitting down and covering his face with his hands. Miles sat in front of him and waited. Tom lifted his head again and talked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Miles. I'm…I'm just shocked. It's unexpected, and it shouldn't be. But we're in the middle of a war and this isn't the place and time for a child" He paused for a moment and then he smiled overwhelmed with emotions.

"I'm going to be a father! Me and my Kitty are going to be parents!" He finally exclaimed with joy. Miles patted his shoulder, before Tom jumped up and hugged him.

"And I'm very happy for you. Now you need to talk to Kitty. You know what this means right?"

And Tom's face, at realizing it, grew darker.

"It's for the best, I know. And this flu….Miles there is something I can't figure out yet, but it's not good at all"

Tom sat near Kitty stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and gave him a faint smile.

"Tom, what has happened?"

"You had a very high fever, I was so worried, you have no idea" He said his voice broken.

"I feel a little numb and tired" She said trying to get up but acknowledging that she didn't have the strength to stand up.

"Do you feel like you can talk with me for a while? I have something to tell you" Tom asked, trying to hide he was actually nervous. Kitty nodded and waited, holding Tom's hand.

"While you were ill, we had further examinations. And it turned out…." He stopped talking. Well, he just had to say it now.

"It turns out you are pregnant!" He said trying to sound neutral, but incapable of hiding his feelings.

Kitty looked imperturbable. Yes, of course. She should have connected the symptoms, in the rush of everything she had attributed them to the conditions they were facing.

"Three months, more or less" Was the first thing she managed to say.

"In Boulogne then" Tom replied.

"How do you remember when…." Kitty asked half curious, half amused.

"I remember everything my love!" He joked "When I was waiting for you to wake up, I guess I had too much free time on my mind". He squeezed her hand and said:

"What do you thing darling?"

"What do you think?" She asked back.

"Kitty….I am over the moon. I wanted to marry you and have a family of my own. I'm only dead worried about you. This flu was very dangerous, and to be honest, I think there is something more with it"

Kitty smiled, overwhelmed with emotions.

"I'm happy too Tom. This is what I wanted too. It's just that I'm so tired and the timing is…"

"Not exactly right, I know" He finished.

"I know what it means Tom. I can't stand the idea of leaving this place. Not yet!"

"I understand your feelings darling, so much. But it's inevitable now. As soon as you are up on your feet you have to go back to England. They keep talking about an armistice, I pray and hope that it won't be long"

"I don't have a place to go" She noticed sarcastically. Tom said that she actually had one. Before the war he and Miles had shared a house owned by Miles's family. If she would accept it, she could go stay there until he'd come back and then they would find an apartment of their own. In the house lived the housekeeper and his husband who did a bit of everything, they most certainly would take a good care of Kitty.

"My parents in Glasgow would gladly take you in, be sure of that. But I thought you'd rather stay in London for now"

Tom knew she didn't want to stay far from Sylvie, although she wasn't allowed to see her. He left the chair and sat on the bed near Kitty. He took her in his arms and placed his chin over her head.

"I'm so happy Tom, and on the other hand I'm distressed . I want to stay here until the very end of the war. I want to get through this with all of you" She said crying.

"You know, even if the armistice comes, it won't be over. It won't be many years. All of us who've been here, we know what it means and our job won't be done, it will go on once we're all back in England"

Millions of soldiers would be coming home, with their wounds and scars. And they wouldn't be only external ones. Tom was horrified at the thought that the interior wounds would be even worse.

Kitty left the field hospital the last day of October, as devastated as she could be. She had accepted to go live in Miles and Tom's apartment, and Miles had telegraphed his housekeeper, who was happy to welcome Tom's wife in their house. She had no idea when she would see Tom again, and her farewell to the people she had worked for so many years was heartbreaking. Especially saying goodbye to Rosalie and Flora, who were like sisters to her know.

"We'll see you soon, Kitty, don't worry!" Rosalie said positively. "We'll meet again, the three again as soon as we get back, it's a promise!"

"And I can't wait to meet your little one. You may consider me an official aunt, understood?" Flora said proudly.

"Thank you matron, for everything" Kitty said to Matron Carter. "It's been an honor working with you and I can't begin to explain how much you have taught me"

"You are a good nurse Kitty. And you have skills that you cannot waste, remember that!" It was her last advice.

Miles hugged Kitty, throttling her around.

"Wait for uncle Miles, you little one" He said talking to Kitty's belly.

"Please, remember that you will be like the lady of the manor in there, everything you need and want, just ask Mrs. Fairchild!" He said "I also can tell you that your belongings that you had stored have already been brought home"

Kitty and Tom didn't share many words. They knew it all, just by looking into their eyes.

"I love you Kitty" Were his last words before she climbed the truck.

"I love you too Tom. Stay safe!" She paused "For us!" Tom kneeled down and kissed her belly. She saw tears in his eyes, and it felt unbearable. But it was time to go, and be brave.


	14. Chapter 14

_November 2nd 1918_

_Dearest Tom,_

_Yesterday I finally arrived at Miles's home, and I've settled in your room. I can't believe how much a room can reflect the person that lives in it. I'm sitting at your desk and I see the library with all your medical textbooks and your literature collection. The painting on the wall, with that loch in Scotland, reminding you of home. And the pictures of your family. Talking about your family, when I arrived I found a lovely letter of your mother. She said that she hopes to come down to London as soon as possible and meet me. I'd like you to be here when she comes, because I'm a little afraid, but it will be ok anyway, whatever she decides._

_Mrs. and Mr. Fairchild are the most kind people, they both came down to the station to welcome me! She made a delicious dinner for me. I don't want to gloat because I know what the canteen serves, but it felt so good to finally have proper food. One of these days I'll call the doctor you told me about to have a visit. I feel very well, just so tired. Knowing that you are all busy over there makes me feel restless. I wish I could be there to do my duty like you. Alas, I am to welcome a new child into this world, and after all I've seen in these past 4 years, I want him or her to live in a better world. It's going to be over soon, but the price Tom! What is the price?_

_Love,_

_Kitty_

11th November 1918

Dear Kitty,

I found your letter today, of all days. I'm so happy to read that you are doing well.

So it happened. At the 11th hour, of the 11th day, of the 11th month. How solemn it sounds and yet so empty. Are you wondering what we did in that moment? Well, we stood silently in the square of the hospital, but nobody felt like it was time to celebrate. Some of the soldiers and nurses cried even more. And after it was over, we went back to work. No words were needed, but we all know that whatever the consequences of the armistice will be, they won't be worth the butchery we've witnessed in these 5 years.

I have no idea when I'll be coming back. We have so many patients that are unable to travel for at least a couple of weeks, and we won't close the hospital until the last one is ready to go. Colonel Brett has been planning a gradual leaving. I and Miles have signed up to remain here until the very end, I hope you understand. And then I think I won't be setting my foot on French soil for the rest of my life.

Take care,

You're always in my thoughts,

Tom

_November 20nd 1919_

_Dear Tom,_

_Of course I understand. I would have done the same. The war is over, and we've been through a lot, trust me, waiting for a few more weeks won't be a problem. I received a telegram from Flora; she has come home and plans to come visit me soon. I gather Rosalie is still there?_

_Mrs. Fairchild is talking about the nursery for the baby, there's that spare room just between our and Miles's room and she thinks we should prepare it. But I told her that I'd rather wait for you to be home, I don't know how long we're going to be there and move away. It depends on how easily we can find a suitable house for us. I do like staying here, it's a nice neighborhood, but I wouldn't want to take too much advantage of Miles's generosity._

_Anyway, that's silly talking for the moment. I went to the doctor and everything looks fine! He gave me some nutritional advices, and told me to follow them as much as the rationing allows it._

_I must confess I did something I don't know if it was right, but it made me realize something is going on._

_I went to Victor's house to try and see Sylvie. He wasn't home, or at least I believe so. His sister opened the door but didn't let me in, she said I wasn't welcomed and that it was daring from me to come there after all these years. As if she didn't know that I was in France! I was so angry, but I tried to stay calm. Louise saw my wedding band and made a comment I'd rather not repeat. When I asked about Sylvie and Victor, her answer was, how can I say? Interesting. She said Sylvie was doing very well, but when I mentioned Victor, her face went still. I don't understand, but I'll figure it out sooner or later._

_Waiting for you,_

_Kitty_

November 28th 1918

My dear love,

I have good news and bad news.

First of all, I'm so glad to hear that you are doing well.

I admit I didn't like the fact that you went by yourself to see Sylvie, but I understand why you did it. Victor is a dangerous man, please be careful! When I'll be home we'll find a solution. I have a lawyer friend, and unless he hasn't died at war, I'll talk to him and see what we can do. And I think we can stay at Miles house as long as we like, I wouldn't want you to be stressed with all that a moving implies.

The good news is that Colonel Brett has said that we will be closing most likely in two weeks. We still have 19 patients with us. A few with broken legs that need time.

The bad news is that Matron Carter has contracted the flu and her situation isn't looking good. This flu is killing so many people so fast, it's like fighting another war.

I'll let you know more later,

Yours,

Tom

_December 5th_

_Dearest Tom,_

_So maybe you'll be home for Christmas! It feels so good even writing this sentence._

_I've been so happy since I read your last letter that even the baby is feeling it, kicking at least once a day! The kicks are quite strong, I'll tell you! I think you are right, we can stay here until the baby is born. I finally gave in to Mrs. Fairchild's insistence and we have been redecorating the spare room. I didn't know Mr. Fairchild was such a skilled carpenter! He has been building a crib, and it's looking so beautiful, I can't wait for you to see it._

_I also have good news! I wrote your parents, and I asked them to come down to London for Christmas. Your sister is joining too, and we're still waiting for an answer from your brother, who is currently being repatriated._

_Oh my, Matron Carter! I can't believe it. She is in my prayers. Telegram me for news, please._

_Kitty_

December 12th 1918

I'M IN BOULOGNE. WILL BE HOME TOMORROW. TRAIN ARRIVING AT VICTORIA AT 7 PM. WAIT FOR ME AT HOME. LOVE YOU. TOM.

Tom sent the telegram as soon as he had arrived in the city. They had finished dismantling the hospital and there were only two patients left who were finally able to travel. He also had bad news about Matron Carter but he needed to sit down with Kitty. Matron Carter had passed away 2 days before. It was another hard blow for all of them. As Miles as said while they buried her, she was the strongest and selfless person they had never met. With calm and firmness she had supervised the field hospital in the most efficient way.

Obviously Kitty was at the station, waiting for him. No way she would have waited for him at home.

When Tom opened the train's door he saw her looking around for him impatiently. Five months pregnant, she was blooming and looking more beautiful than ever. Tom rushed past people toward his wife and took her in his arms. Kitty couldn't stop kissing his lips and face. Everything in that moment seemed finally perfect, just when the baby kicked hard and Tom could finally feel it.


	15. Chapter 15

London, End of January 1919

Kitty leaned back on the sofa, while watching and listening to Rosalie and Flora recalling some bickering that had happened between them at the field hospital. Both finally home, they had come to visit Kitty together. An intense sense of nostalgia and happiness had filled the three girls once they had sat in the living room that afternoon. And then the unspoken pain for the loss of Matron Carter had turned into tears. As for all the losses of that war, and after all they had gone through, it was more than difficult to accept the fact that Matron had succumbed to the flu. She wasn't only their mentor or their chief, she was an example, someone to look up at to, and who always had a moment or the right word to you.

Then they had decided to change the topic because, as Kitty reminded, Matron Carter had seen them grow into hardworking brave women, and she wouldn't had wanted them to linger in sadness. After remembering a few moments at war, they wondered about their future. They could not go back to their old lives, but yet they weren't sure what to do with them now.

"I can't believe that the first thing my mother said when I came back home was that I needed to start looking for a husband" Rosalie said hopelessly "Hasn't she read the papers? Millions of men have died. Where does she think I can find one? I didn't imagine her so insensitive. And besides, it's the last thing I have in mind now. I want to try to have a normal life now, I just need to figure out what it actually means"

"My parents haven't spoken about husbands. I gather they still consider me a child, a thing that might come useful for what I have in mind" Flora added.

"Do tell us Flora!" Kitty said interested. She shifted her legs, hoping that the pain in the back would ease a little. With two months left before the due date, she was incapable of only resting, and at the end of the day her back would start to ache.

"Well...at first I thought I could study and become a proper nurse. But then, after spending so much time following Peter..." She paused and change her tone "Did you know he is a good hunter and knows a lot of things about trees and plants?"

"You want to become a huntsman Flora?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

"No, you silly!" She turned serious again "I want to study science, it's called biology"

Rosalie and Kitty looked at each other stunned.

"That was...unexpected!" Rosalie said "But interesting. Congratulations!"

"It's a wonderful challenge you are taking on. I'm happy for you! Do you have an idea where to go? And what does your family say about it?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I'm going to stay here in London. My parents can't take more than one shock at the time with me. Not that I haven't told them yet. It will be outrageous enough that I want to go to university, let's not worsen the situation by moving to another town"

"What about you Rosalie?" Kitty said.

"Well, to be honest, since I've come back I've spent my mornings working at the Charing Cross Hospital, helping convalescent soldiers. By the way, you know who I've met there? Graville! The stretcher-carrier. He was sent home after he left the hospital. He is a teacher, but a few days a week he comes to the hospital to help. He's very nice to talk to". Rosalie made a shy smile.

I think that's what I like, helping the convalescents. We've been in the same place, I noticed I have more understanding that the nurses that haven't been overseas" She blushed "I hope this doesn't make me too arrogant" She added.

"No, not at all. It's the honest truth" Kitty reassured her. "I miss nursing. I wonder if that would have been my road too. But it's something I cannot think about now, I have a child to bring out in the world and there is my daughter I want back with me. And that's a battle in which I need to concentrate all my strengths"

"I'm confident enough that we'll get Sylvie back" A male voice said suddenly. They turned around and saw Tom leaning on the door smiling.

"And I'm also of the idea that you could go on working as a nurse. You'd be fine, but only if you really want it" He added. He greeted Rosalie and Flora and then sat down on the sofa near Kitty.

"Do you want some tea my darling?" Kitty asked "We need another cup, perhaps Mrs Fairchild..."

"Don't worry, I'll go fetch it" He said standing up again.

When disappeared behind another door, Flora said.

"You have one straightforward thinking husband. I wouldn't have thought he didn't mind you working, especially since you are having a child"

Kitty reflected for a moment.

"No, I'm not surprised" She almost said to herself "He is the kind of doctor who looks and thinks ahead , as a man he couldn't seem to be different ".

Thomas joined them back and they kept chattering for a while until the girls noticed Kitty was looking rather tired so they bid them farewell and left, promising Kitty they would visit soon again, at last at the hospital once the baby was born.

Tom and Kitty sat a while on the safe, his arm safely around her shoulders.

"How was your day?" Kitty asked him.

"It was a good day, if I can say so. I had two successful surgeries, they will walk again in a few months"

"One by one Tom, remember it!"

Tom smirked. "On the other hand, Miles has officially announced to the hospital what he told us last week"

"It's really official, isn't it? He is going to America." Kitty said with a sad tone. "I'm going to miss him so much" She said in a whisper.

"Yeah, as absurd as it seems, he bought a one way ticket to New York. He is giving up his medical career and wants to try his fortune in Hollywood" Tom raised his hands to the air half hopeless half concerned.

He went on. "I know it's a mask. But there is a point in which it's his life and his decision and we can only accept it. I've already told him that whatever he needs, we are here and we will always be"

Kitty nodded.

"Unless we don't move to Scotland before he comes back"

Tom smiled."My love, you are a darling. But as long as Sylvie is not with you, we won't go anywhere. Then we'll think about it"

"Tom, I want you to know that the moment you decide to go, I'll pack in a minute!" She poked him. "There are too many memories here. My mother still refuses to talk to me, and while I don't want to lose hope, I am tired of trying. I've seen your longing look at that painting of the lake. I know your heart aches for Scotland" Tom was going to say something and she stopped him. "It must be a beautiful place, I want to go there."

The phone rang. Tom jumped up and went to answer. Kitty listened to him say only a few words and then heard him hang up.

He came back, with a face white as a sheet.

"What now?" Tom walked to the sofa and sat down again with her.

"I can't believe what I just heard. Kitty..." He paused. "It was Victor's lawyer on the phone. Victor is dead. It was the flu"

Kitty's heart sank deep. She hid her head in her hands, and wept. Tom embraced and let her be. Finally she said:

"This is it then. Is it the end finally?"

"Yes, I think it is."

She contemplated for a moment.

"Am I bad person? I'm not exactly happy, but I'm not even much sad. I've never wished for Victor to die, but the fact that he is now, it's somehow...relieving?"

"No, you're not a bad person Kitty. Victor has put you through too much, he doesn't deserve your sadness" Tom said firmly. There was finally some light at the end of the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

London, February 1920

"Ready?" Tom asked Kitty squeezing her hand. They were standing in front of the Victorian building that had been Kitty's home for a few years. An elegant house in an elegant neighbourhood, but so many unpleasant memories, the last of them being Kitty closing the door behind her and seeing her little daughter for the last time for the following five years.

"No!" She managed to answer with a nervous laugh. "But let's go"

It was the day Kitty had waited and feared for so long. Sylvie was finally coming home with them. They were going to get her from Vincent's home. Vincent's lawyer was waiting for them, as his sister and mother had refused to do so. They had strongly disagreed with the judge's decision, as they considered Kitty a dishonourable woman, even if she had remarried an honourable veteran war doctor. Kitty's main concern remained Sylvie's reaction. She and Tom had talked through the situation and they both expected Sylvie to be angry and disillusioned with her mother. They knew they had to be patient and try to explain things. Sylvie was ten years old, she had definitely grown up but she was still a child.

When they enter the library, where Sylvie was waiting for them, Kitty felt the baby kick hard. She wondered if it was a sign of encouragement. She must have had showed an expression of pain because Sylvie stood up from the sofa and asked her calmly "You're not feeling well?"

Kitty swallowed and didn't know what to answer. Tom came to help and said "It's the baby Sylvie, I guess she...or he is very impatient to come into this world".  _My God_ , he thought, she is the spitting image of her mother.

He walked closer and smiled. "I am Thomas Gillan, I'm your mother's husband. And I am very honoured to meet you, Kitty has talked to me about you"

Sylvie, calm as ever, looked up at him and then shook his hand. Kitty sighed in relieve.

"Nice to meet you Thomas" She stared at both for a moment and then asked "Where did you meet my mother?"

"I...I met her in France, in a hospital for wounded soldiers"

Sylvie directed her attention to her mother, who was on the verge of tears.

"Father told me you left me because you didn't care about me. But then you say me you were in war, so you were there helping people?"

Kitty placed a hand on her daughters' cheek. Oh how she wished to embrace her in that moment. She nodded and said "Your father was very protective of you"

"I'm not sure about it. Sometimes I think he didn't care about me either"

Both Tom and Kitty gasped. Kitty took a deep breath and went on.

"I left you because I didn't have another choice. I left because I cared about you. But I have never stopped thinking about you and loving you. I am so sorry I have disappointed you and I wish one day you'll forgive me" She was trying to fight back tears.

"I have missed you so much mother. Why did you never write me?"

Kitty sighed, and Tom touched her arm as if to encourage her.

"I did Sylvie. I wrote you every week since I left for war. But they either were returned or probably thrown away. There are things I need to tell you, but you are still too young to hear them. It's not the right moment"

The little girl nodded, a bit insecure. It was time to go, so Tom helpfully took her suitcase and told her about the place they were going to stay, at least for a while, and that she was going to meet a very funny man called Miles. Kitty also told her that they hadn't chosen the possible names for the baby, and she was wondering if Sylvie could help her, as they had a few ideas. The idea of a new little brother or sister caught her attention, and it made Tom and Kitty exchange a quick look of understanding and relief.

Los Angeles, April 1920

A few weeks after Miles had finally settled in Los Angeles, he received two telegrams, at one day distance from each other.

The first telegram said: "EDWARD MILES GILLAN. BORN ON APRIL 16th. MOTHER AND SON ARE IN EXCELLENT CONDITIONS. DON'T GLOAT"

The second one said: "ADMITTED TO THE ROYAL BOARD OF SURGEONS. IT'S BEEN A WONDERFUL WEEK MY FRIEND"

Miles went to the post office to send Tom a telegram. The employer stared at him confused as he giggled while compiling the message form.

"CONGRATULATIONS. BOTTLE OPENED. OF COURSE I'M GLOATING YOU FOOL"

Epilogue

Glasgow, June 1921

It was a fine Sunday afternoon, the sky blue as Thomas' eyes. For the first time Kitty and Thomas were having a garden party and so many guests. They had moved to Glasgow once Edward had turned one year old and Sylvie was convinced enough that she would have liked Scotland. They had bought a nice house in a quiet neighbourhood of the town.

Thomas had gone back to work in the hospital where he had begun his career and Kitty had started working in a recovery home for veteran soldiers. She went there in the morning and her mother in law was happy to take care of little Edward while Sylvie would go to school. Thomas's family had welcomed her open arms, and she felt she had found her right place. Kitty was keeping in touch with Rosalie and Flora through letters.

Her in-laws, Tom's brother and sister were drinking lemon juice, eating cake, and chatting endlessly. Miles was there too. He had come back after one year, unimpressed and maybe disillusioned, and had resumed his work as a doctor. He hadn't come back alone. On the train to Los Angeles, he had met a cheerful an sharp woman named Julia. She knew how to keep Miles on his toes, so she was absolutely perfect for him. Julia had become his wife just before they had travelled back to England.

Kitty was sitting on a swinging bench with Julia, and was looking at the people around her. She was happy to see Tom finally reunited with his family, it was the first time they were all together, just enjoying the moment. Sylvie was reading loud Tarzan with Uncle Miles. Tom was walking around the garden with his son in his lap, talking to him about flowers, birds and butterflies. He was a proud father of two children, as Sylvie had recently started to call him Father too. That day Tom had cried just like the day his son was born.

Kitty placed a tender look upon Tom. Her passionate, generous, tenacious husband, who smiled and joked so much more. One long scar on his hip, and another smaller on his head reminded them every day of the war. Kitty gave a push at the swinging bench. Their life was at a good place. She would never forget. None of them would.

The end.


End file.
